


When in doubt, eat Baklava

by MaddieinWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greece likes to make Turkey jealous, Japan can sense the mood, M/M, jealous Turkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieinWonderland/pseuds/MaddieinWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece is dating Japan and Turkey is jealous and angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greece was dating Japan. That's all Turkey could think about all day. Greece was taken. He was dating someone. He was dating Japan. Why Japan? Turkey slammed his fist onto the table.  
"Dammit." He said, resting his head on his arms. 

He started seeing less of Greece, started avoiding going outside, not wanting to run into him. Turkey realized this was a bad tactic when Japan came over one day, asking if he was sick.  
"It's just that I never see you anymore Turkey-San. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Japan, just busy with paperwork recently." Turkey lied. They were sitting in Turkey's garden, relaxing in the grass. Japan was silent for a moment, then he sighed.  
"Are you mad with me?"

He was taken aback with that question. "No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well, I see the way you look at him." Japan looked at Turkey knowingly. "I know you like him more than you'd admit."

Turkey blushed lightly and felt his chest ache and twist uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, pushing his mask up. Japan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

 

Then Greece came over one day. Turkey was staring at the newspaper miserably when he walked into the kitchen.

"Wha-! How the hell did you get in my house?!" He exclaimed. Greece shrugged.

"The door was unlocked." He said in his normal quiet voice.

"So you just walked in?" Turkey countered.

"Stop being miserable." Greece said, ignoring Turkey's last comment. 

"What?"

"Stop moping around here. You look awful." It was true. Turkey had dark rings under his eyes and he had visibly lost weight. Turkey looked away and frowned slightly. The usual pain in his chest at the thought of Greece with Japan had almost grown bearable, but seeing Greece in person now made that pain flare back, his chest thumping and aching knowing Greece could never feel anything for him.

"I've been busy." He said quietly, but Greece didn't believe him. 

"All this over me and Japan?" He asked. Turkey's eyes widened. 

"What did Japan tell you?" He asked, slightly panicked. But Greece merely shook his head. 

"Get your mask and come on. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey and Greece need to talk, but does Greece actually know what Turkey thinks he knows?

Turkey followed Greece out into the city, not quite sure where they were going, but not wanting to ask. Finally, they ended up at a bakery. 

"Stay here." Greece said.

"What? Why?" He asked, but Greece just ignored him and went inside. Turkey grumbled and sat down at an outdoor table, waiting. A moment or two later, Greece reappeared and sat down with Turkey. There was a silence. Turkey felt uncomfortable, but Greece seemed unfazed. 

"I don't love Japan." He finally said. 

Turkey started. "What!? But, you're dating him!" 

Greece said nothing in return, just stared at the table, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but a waiter came out carrying two plates of baklava. Greece thanked him and started eating, but Turkey stared at his plate in shock. 

"You... do you remember... whenever we had baklava," Turkey cleared his throat, feeling awkward.

"You mean when I was little and you used to make baklava every Sunday morning?And that time a few years ago when you did it again for old times sake?" Greece took a bite of his dessert. "Yes, I remember."

What he didn't say out loud, though, but both were thinking of, was the time they made baklava together. They were adding on the nuts and chocolate, and Turkey, without thinking, had licked a spot of caramel off of Greece's lips. It was only a few years ago, but it was when things started getting complicated.

As they sat there in strained silence, Turkey wasn't sure where the conversation was going. Before, Greece had made it sound like he knew how Turkey felt, now he was wondering if Greece just liked messing with his feelings. 

"I wanted to make you jealous." Greece said quietly. 

"Huh?" 

Greece stayed silent, cheeks heating up again. "Japan was in on it."

Turkey was still very confused, and waited for Greece to continue.

"I was... pretending to date Japan. To make you jealous." He looked up at him with shy eyes. "Were you jealous?" 

"Hell yeah I was!" Turkey exclaimed, before he realized what he had said. He blushed, and starting to eat his baklava to avoid saying anything else. Greece looked somewhat happy at Turkey's response. 

When they had both finished, Greece let Turkey lead them to an almost empty park, ambling around in an awkward silence. Turkey cleared his throat.

"I, uhm, I really like you. A lot, and... maybe... I think I love you, and... I thought you and Japan... I... uh... You were-" 

And then Greece was pressing his lips to Turkey's. Turkey froze for a moment before kissing back, wrapping one arm around Greece's waist and the other on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the other nation's hair. Greece clutched at Turkey's shirt and moaned lightly, taking his mask off as Turkey swiped his tongue over his lips, deepening the kiss. 'He tastes like baklava,' Turkey thought, head feeling fuzzy and warm. Greece lightly bit Turkey's lip, sending a wave of pleasure down the other's spine and he moaned his response. They only broke apart, gasping for breath, when they heard a wolf whistle from a stranger on the street, a string of saliva on Greece's lip and a deep vermillion painting both of their cheeks. He wiped Greece's lip, who smiled at Turkey, putting the mask back on the Turk's face. 

"I love you too." Then he took his hand and they headed home, Turkey feeling happier than he had for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That's the end! If you want me to write a little side story about the time they made baklava together, let me know! ;) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so yeah. First chapter is up and it's the first fanfic I've ever written. Please don't hate!


End file.
